


Смывая грязь

by IryStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хуже всего - ощущение грязи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смывая грязь

Джеймс вваливается в квартиру уже под утро. Мышцы всё еще фантомно ноют, хотя тело практически восстановилось после боя, но хуже всего ощущение грязи. Везде. Липкая пленка из пота, крови, чужого ужаса и смерти. Джеймсу слишком хорошо знакомо это чувство, поэтому он не задерживается в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а ни на минуту: сдаёт отчет и мчится домой, в крохотную квартирку в Бруклине, чтобы отмыться и зализать раны, пусть и фантомные. Он не любит никому показываться в таком виде, поэтому дёргается, услышав чужой судорожный вздох.

Только натренированные десятилетиями рефлексы удерживают его от того, чтобы сжать горло ночного гостя в смертельной хватке.

Питер смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и гулко сглатывает. Джеймс тяжело вздыхает и включает свет.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты в порядке?

Они спрашивают одновременно и так же резко замолкают. Джеймс должен был ожидать чего-то такого — сам ведь дал Питу ключи, пообещав поговорить позже, но потом его вызвали в штаб. Да и не думал он, что мелкий явится так скоро. Сам Питер щурится на свет и ёжится в предутренней прохладе — должно быть, уснул, пока ждал. Джеймс от души надеется, что Питер объяснил родителям своё отсутствие, потому как разбираться с отрядом разъяренных Мстителей ему совсем не улыбается. Равно как выслушивать нотации Стива.

— В порядке, — отвечает наконец Джеймс, стягивая с себя форменную куртку. — Ты невовремя.

— Вижу, — хмуро говорит Питер, подходя ближе, и от его взгляда — цепкого, наблюдательного — Джеймсу становится не по себе. — Тяжёлая миссия?

— Нелёгкая, — уклончиво соглашается он, избавляясь от заляпанных глиной и грязью ботинок.

На самом деле, ничего особенного. Террористы на Ближнем Востоке снова возомнили себя богами и захватили школу. Тридцать детей, шестеро взрослых. Джеймс освободил заложников и убил преступников. Рутина, которая в последнее время оставляла после себя все больше и больше пустоты. Но рассказывать об этом Питеру он, естественно, не собирается.

— Мне нужно в душ, — сообщает Джеймс, решившись наконец встретиться с Питером взглядом. — Ты можешь...

— Я поставлю чайник, — кивает тот. 

Они слишком хорошо друг друга знают, и это тоже проблема, о которой Джеймс не хочет сейчас задумываться. 

В ванной он до упора выворачивает кран с горячей водой. Зеркало моментально запотевает, но Джеймс все равно успевает заметить собственное отражение: перепачканное лицо, слипшиеся волосы, затравленный взгляд. Пит действительно явился очень и очень невовремя. 

Вода набирается слишком быстро, не давая собраться с мыслями. Джеймс избавляется от остатков одежды и забирается в кипяток. Вода обжигает, причиняя кратковременную боль и тут же расслабляя закаменевшие мышцы. Джеймс с тихим блаженным стоном погружается почти по самый подбородок и закрывает глаза. Только теперь накатывает понимание: всё. Миссия окончена, он дома.

— У тебя тут как в аду, — говорит Питер, заходя в ванную и закрывая за собой дверь. 

Не то чтобы Джеймс надеялся, что его оставят в покое. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он смотрит, как Питер подходит ближе, берёт мочалку и щедро выдавливает на неё гель для душа. Внутри сворачивается тоскливый стыд: Джеймс знает, что должен выставить Питера, не позволить ему сделать то, что он всегда делает, прекратить всё это в конце концов... 

— Ну? — Питер приподнимает брови и так в этот момент напоминает Стива, что Джеймс давится заготовленными словами и молча подвигается к краю ванны, подставляя открытую спину. 

Питер осторожно оттирает кожу, смывает грязную пленку, зарывается пальцами в волосы, массируя затылок, и Джеймс блаженно прикрывает глаза.

Он никогда не сможет отказаться от этого. Мысль должна бы пугать, но вызывает лишь смирение. 

— Сколько их было? — тихо спрашивает Питер, не прекращая своих действий. 

— Одиннадцать. — Террористы были без масок, то ли понадеявшись, что их не поймают, то ли наплевав на это. Джеймс помнил лицо каждого. Память, вернувшаяся после долгих лет обнулений, теперь выкидывала странные штуки, заставляя запоминать то, чего он не хотел. И это причиняло куда больше боли, чем он мог представить. — Я мог сдать их на руки полиции.

— У тебя был такой приказ? — Питер заставляет его вытянуть руки и жёстко проходится по ним мочалкой, отчего по коже разбегаются мурашки. 

Джеймс качает головой. У него был только один приказ — «обезвредить любой ценой». Щ.И.Т. не церемонится с террористами.

— Тогда ты всё правильно сделал, — твердо говорит Питер, съезжая мочалкой с груди на живот. Мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, и Джеймс судорожно вздыхает. В движениях Питера нет сексуального подтекста, только бережная забота, так несвойственная обычным подросткам. Впрочем, обычным его назвать точно сложно. — Встань.

Джеймс послушно поднимается, и Питер намыливает бедра и поясницу. Когда мочалка касается паха, Джеймс хватает Питера за запястье, вынуждая остановиться. Кости в его пальцах такие хрупкие и тонкие, Джеймс может сломать их одним движением. Питер вскидывает на него спокойный взгляд, и у Джеймса подкашиваются колени. В этом взгляде нет того, чего он так сильно боится встретить. Страха. 

Питер его не боится. И никогда не боялся. Джеймс медленно выпускает его запястье, и Питер снова принимается его намыливать. Ноздри затапливает пряный древесный запах геля, мыльные капли щекотно стекают по телу. Питер натирает тщательно, до покрасневшей кожи, не пропускает ни единого миллиметра, отдельное внимание уделяя механической руке, хотя уж ей-то никакая грязь не навредит. Джеймс по-прежнему не чувствует себя чистым, но вместе с мыльными потоками уходит усталость, а груз на сердце становится легче. 

Закончив, Питер опускается на пол у ванны, положив острые локти на бортик. Джеймс окунается, избавляясь от остатков геля, и замирает под очередным внимательным взглядом.

— Ты ведь будешь в порядке? — уточняет Питер. И Джеймс кивает.

— Куда я денусь. — «Буду. Пока ты меня не боишься».

Питер вдруг душераздирающе зевает, и Джеймс не может сдержать улыбку.

— Ты чего из дома-то удрал?

— А, — Питер неопределенно взмахивает рукой, едва не разбрызгав воду. — Родители опять повздорили. А потом пошли мириться.

Он морщится, и Джеймс негромко смеётся. Однажды он застал такую сцену примирения, так что вполне понимает нежелание Пита при этом присутствовать. 

— Я решил, что у тебя будет спокойнее.

— Да ну? — Джеймс ловит его руку и на мгновение прижимается к ней губами. Питер судорожно вздыхает и гладит большим пальцем по щеке. — Ты не умеешь врать.

— Ты тоже.

Один-один.

К тому времени, как они наконец выбираются из ванной, Питер уже откровенно клюет носом. Джеймс толкает его в спальню, раздумывая, сколько времени у них есть до того, как Стив и Старк хватятся сына. По всему выходит пара часов точно. Уже неплохо.

Питер вдруг останавливается на пороге, и Джеймс едва не врезается в него. 

— На самом деле я просто соскучился, — признается Питер. 

— Я тоже, малыш.

Джеймс целует его в макушку и думает о том, как ему повезло. Может быть, на его руках кровь сотен людей. Может быть, никакие мочалки и гели не помогут ему отмыться. Но пока у него есть вера Питера, для него не всё потеряно.


End file.
